Find Them Somebody to Love
by SpiceAngel
Summary: Rachel based glee fan fic. Has pezberry, puckleberry, faberry and mike/rachel but not telling who she ends up with, could be any of those people or it could be someone different. You'll have to wait and find out. rating might change from t to m.
1. The Right Idea

**Okay, so this is the first fan fiction I'm going to post. I'm pretty sure I'll only do glee fan fics. I've written the starts of heaps but not the ends.**

**Disclaimer: Santana and Rachel aren't BFFs, Puckleberry/Faberry/Pezberry isn't the main couple and Klaine can't get their act together. There's a stack of evidence a mile high that proves I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

**Rating: Don't be mad at me! I'll try to make it as dirty as I put the rating up to. I just had to be careful: don't want an epic fail as my first upload or fiction or whatever.**

**Time line: Rachel and Blaine kiss never happened. They're just friends. Kurt and Blaine are together. Santana isn't in love with Brittany (DON'T HIT ME! THEY'LL BE TOGETHER IN ANOTHER FICTION!), so she's looking for someone else.**

**I'm starting this off as a facebook chapter cause I love those but might end up with actual paragraphs. Not telling who Rachel ends up with, sorry! BTW had a Tina last name blank and had to add her in so I just put in Tina. Everyone knows who she is, she don't need no last name!**

FACEBOOK

**Santana Lopez** is now friends with **Rachel Berry**.

(Santana Lopez and 31 others like this)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: holy crap Berry, since when r u popular? 32 people checked out an update you put up 10 seconds ago? Sif. Must be the Santana in you.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, I find that remark insulting. I may not be popular but I have friends.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **like who queen dwarf dork?

**Mercedes Jones: **Don't be pounding on my girl, Puckerman. I'm her friend.

**Kurt Hummel: **Same here.

**Mike Chang: **Same here.

**Tina: **Lay off Rachel you jerk! We're all her friends.

**Finn Hudson: * **Puts hand up * I am.

**Quinn Fabray: **same here.

**Sam Evans: **Luv not war, dude. BTW you got a friend in me Rache !

**Blaine Anderson: Sam Evans **is officially awesome because he used a toy story song to stand up for Rachel. And I'm her friend dude.

**Artie Abrams: **im her friend too. and I like the fact that she's a dwarf. I don't look so short when she sings next to me.

**Brittany Pierce: **Hey, why didn't any1 tell me we where bein awesome to Beary? Pukk sux! Hey I rhymed! Ooh that just magically corrected itself!

**Lauren Zeiss: **Berry is sort of irritating but she got me those raisinettes, so lay off Puckerman.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah has the fact that you're a complete idiot managed to escape your mind? _You're one of my friends you bozo!_

(Santana Lopez and 69 other like this)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: * **Throws an online slushie at Rachel *

**Rachel Berry: *** Dodges the slushie with ease and smiles at Noah * Your grammar really improves when you want to make a point! See, I told you I'm a good tutor.

**Kurt Hummel: **WHAT?

(Mercedes Jones and 13 others like this)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You are so dead Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **Oops! But see, your grammar is, if I might be so bold, awesome!

(Brittany Pierce likes this)

**Brittany Pierce: **Ha! Rachel said awesome. Look there it is again its magically moving my words to make them right. Better than a double rainbow all the way!

**Artie Abrhams: **Looks like im not the only one tutoring berry. See its not fair she gets more points cause she's prettier.

**Brittany Pierce: **true. No offence artie but she's way prettier than u giggles.

**Kurt Hummel: **brit, you're meant to put stars there to.. oh never mind. But hang on a sec we're getting side tracked… RACHEL'S DOING WHAT TO NOAH?

**Mercedes Jones: **I totally got the wrong idea from that last sentence.

**Santana Lopez: **I think you mean the right idea!

(Brittany Pierce likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **I've just been tutoring Noah in a few subjects.

**Santana Lopez: **Like how to flip your skirt so it doesn't show any of your underwear but still turns guys on?

**Rachel Berry: **No!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **she don't need practise in that * wink * but im finding it hard to cop a feel: any ideas?

**Santana Lopez: **Sing a Streisand song.

**Mercedes Jones: **Guys he's trying to distract us. BTW why is it such a big deal? The whole tutor thing?

**Blaine Anderson: **well I don't know the whole deal here cause no offence but not turned on by girls but if she's got the whole innocent school girl look going on, tutoring is like five times as dirty as it is for other girls.

**Tina: **Personally, I think you guys are looking too deep into the whole thing.

**Santana Lopez: **either that or they're totally banging.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I wish. Still you're totes going down berry.

**Rachel Berry: **Lets go with either that, shall we? And you just said totes Noah.

**Mike Chang: **Epic fail :S

(Brittany Pierce likes this)

**Brittany Pierce: **Well, maybe a PINK double rainbow all the way would be awesomer than the magic correcty thing. Well it didn't correct that, so if it had pots of gold at the end then it would be cooler.

**Lauren Zeiss: **Brittany all this talk about rainbows and pink is making me want to hurl and believe or not, mum doesn't like last nights curry soup splattered all over her laptop.

**Tina: **Umm you use your mum's laptop?

**Lauren Zeiss: **Well I have looks, charm and brains. Can't have my own laptop that'd be tipping the scales too much and with my weight that's going a little too far.

**Mercedes Jones: **You seem very comfortable in your body.

**Lauren Zeiss: **Well, I'm awesome. If that means being huge, I should be bigger than the sun by college.

**Quinn Fabray: **getting side tracked again people. Just settle this already.

**Finn Hudson: **how?

**Brittany Pierce: **Oooh Santana do one of the questions!

**Mike Chang: **The questions?

**Quinn Fabray: **The questions are questions that can be used in a sexy context but you can say them in public without being frowned upon.

**Sam Evans: **Awesome.

**Santana Lopez: **rache what r u wearin?

**Rachel Berry: **A black just above knee length skirt, black and white runners and a tight blue sweater.

**Santana Lopez: **Can anyone honestly say they didn't go hard when they pictured that?

**Lauren Zeiss: **Me.

**Brittany Pierce: **What are we talking about?

**Rachel Berry: **That's a good question. But I have to go to hip hop, so I can't answer it.

**Santana Lopez: **Hip hop is hot.

(Brittany Pierce likes this)

**So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Whatever the answer, please R&R! By the way, I'm not one of those lucky people who can update every day. No, I have other stuff to do. Sorry! ONE MORE SORRY: I'm horrible at naming. **


	2. Afraid of the Dark?

**Okay, so I've decided that every second chapter is going to be a Facebook chapter. That all cool? Cool. OKAY don't be mad but after I post this there probably won't be any more day gaps. More like four day gaps. Or maybe week gaps. I'll try not to go any bigger than a week, unless I'm on a holiday. Anyway, enjoy!**

It all started with Will Shuester. He hadn't come in yet and _everyone _was extremely bored. They would have preferred singing 80's songs to this. Brittany was actually sleeping, resting her shoulder on Artie's, causing Santana to flinch (Though she was over the blond).

Santana stood up, and decided she would find someone else. "Party, gleeks only, my house at 8pm." And with that, she sat back down. She had hoped to be super cool, and just leave it at that and not talk about it anymore but Brittany didn't get that, so she raised her hand.

"I don't want to throw up on Rachel again. Can it be a sleepover?" Said Brittany happily.

Santana wanted to tell Brittany she couldn't come but instead she sighed and nodded.

"Yay! First ever glee sleepover!" Brittany giggled excitedly and sat up to kiss Artie.

Rachel widened her eyes in alarm. "Um, I don't think I'll be able to make it. My apologies Santana."

Normally Santana would exclaim something like 'I don't want man hands all over my couch, Berry. You're not invited anyway.' but Santana was interested (Also, they were kind of friends now and Santana wasn't really clear on the rules of being Rachel Berry's friend – she didn't doubt there were rules). Rachel had been smiling at the idea of another party (Strange, as her last one resulted in her being covered in vomit) until Santana had agreed to a sleepover instead.

"Why, Berry? You afraid of the dark?" Santana joked.

"No." Rachel said simply. She seemed to be telling the truth. "I'm just busy tonight."

"Doing what exactly, diva?" Mercedes wondered, also curious to why Rachel was so hesitant to have a sleepover. Mercedes knew that though Rachel was a very good (If not a bit too dramatic) actor, she sucked at improvisation. Everything had to be pretty and planned.

"Umm... we-well, I am..." Just as Mercedes had predicted, Rachel didn't have an answer.

"Okay, then you're coming." Santana grinned.

"I have stuff to do, I just don't feel comfortable sharing it with the whole glee club." Rachel protested.

"Unless it's a date – and I doubt that, if it was, the guy would be posting all over Facebook – then it can't be that personal."

"I'm not going." Rachel said firmly as Will walked in.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Will asked, not looking up from his papers.

The gleeks muttered responses and Will started explaining what they were doing that week.

It was 7:50pm when Rachel's doorbell rang. She stood up from her computer, where she was finishing her Maths homework and went to the door. She opened it and there stood a tall teenager with a Mohawk.

"Noah! Have you come for more tutoring?" Rachel smiled, gesturing for him to come in. "My dads aren't home tonight, they're out but they left me some money so we can order some pizza or something. I know a great vegan place..."

As he did so, he rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm here to take you to Santana's lame sleepover thing." To tell the truth, Puck was looking forward to the stupid slumber party. He'd never been to one before, unless you counted him and other girls, and they could never, _ever _stay for breakfast.

"Noah, as I told you and the rest of the glee club today, I can't come!"

"Bullshit." Puck dragged her up the stairs of her own house and went into her room. Without asking, he started ruffling through her wardrobe. He smirked when he found the pink dress she had worn the night that Jesse and her had almost done it.

He pulled it out, and raised an eyebrow grinning.

"That was meant to go out with the rest of Jesse's stuff." Rachel grabbed the dress and threw it on the ground awkwardly. Puck's fist tightened and he went back to the wardrobe.

"No wonder that dress is so ugly. Must match his face." It wasn't a good burn but he had to say something.

He ruffled through her things some more, cringing at the animal sweaters and having dirty thoughts about the mini skirts.

"Berry, how do you have something that is actually wearable?" Puck pulled out a black V-neck silk knee length dress.

"Kurt bought it for me. We're going shopping for more on Sunday."

"Put it on."

Rachel looked at him in disbelief. "No!"

"Do you want me to help?" Puck leered. Rachel hit him on the shoulder, and it actually hurt. Then she flounced off to the bathroom, doing a twirl that gave Puck a good shot of her underwear. He grinned.

Puck flopped down on her bed. But that brought back too many memories, so he got up and looked around her room. He remembered about the dress and looked down. He crouched down; to steal it or tear it up he didn't know, but was distracted by a dark black book lying under Rachel's four-poster bed. It stood out because it was basically the only non-pink thing in the open. He grabbed it, checking just in case she had the answers to Monday's Spanish Pop Quiz.

But it wasn't a Spanish book, or a notebook. It was a diary. He considered putting it down, but he was Puck. He snooped. He stuck the screwdriver from his penknife in the lock and twisted it. He could do it without busting the lock, because of course, he had experience.

He opened it to the first page and was already bored. He flipped to the last page and found what he was looking for.

_Dear Diary,_

_Santana's having a party tonight. It's great that we're friends, she's quite companionable and I was going to go but then she changed it to a sleepover and that cancelled out any chance of me going. If you were a person, you would remember from past entries that I have bad experience with sleepovers. I'm really scared that it might happen again tonight. Last time, h_

Puck slammed the book shut and re-did the lock as Rachel opened the bathroom door. He shoved the book under the bed. She had actually done a good job of the make up. But he wasn't focusing on that. He wanted to find some way to get her out of the room again, so he could find out why she didn't want to go. But she wasn't having any of that.

"Noah, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my house now. This was fun and it was great to catch up but you have a party to get to and I have homework to finish."

"Uh, no. You're coming." Mike said from the doorway.

Rachel moved so fast she was like a black blur of movement. She grabbed Mike's freshly combed hair and pulled it down, hard. As he yelped, she kicked him where the sun don't shine and pushed him to the ground. Finally, she sat on him, holding his arms up above his head.

"Rache... its me!" Mike croaked. Puck burst out laughing.

"Oh, Michael! I'm _so _sorry!" Rachel immediately got off him and helped him up. "When I see an intruder, my self defence instincts kick in. I didn't see your face!"

"Why would you learn self defence?" Puck wondered, wiping his eyes. Rachel looked down, and didn't answer. "I called Mike to help me get you to the party but I'm beginning to think we'll need someone else."

"I was worried she would know how to kill us so I brought someone else."

"Oh, this is just great. Three guys against one girl is just not fair. I'm _not going." _Rachel insisted. She turned to face Puck, who was behind her, which was _not _a good idea. Mike and his friend grabbed Rachel from behind. She yelped and was about to go into self defence mode but Puck grabbed her too and she wasn't strong enough to fight them all off.

"You guys are lucky that I came. You wouldn't be able to take her by yourselves." The third person laughed evilly.

"_QUINN?"_

**So, what think? Everytime I get an email saying that someone has subscribed to my story, I go insane! So more please! R&R! Internet cookies to you all. Except all the vegans and gluten intolerants. You guys can have tofu ****!**


	3. It's Song Dares

**Please don't hate me... Facebook chapters will not happen every second chapter. Sorry! There will be more, I promise! The good thing about this is the Facebook chapters are easier to write, so they'll be put up quicker but the more wordy ones get more reviews, so yeah. Best of both worlds! I really hate Hannah Montana... Okay, excuse the next part. EEEEEEEPPPPPPP! I never knew I could get like, HIGH, on reviews! I don't even have ten and I'm so happy! Crap, I just remembered I forgot a disclaimer for the last chapter. Whatever. OOH I'm so giddy! With all these reviews, I might have to start updating more often!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned glee, these stories would be on television. And also, My Humps belongs to the Black Eyed Peas (I don't actually like them but Puck does, cause he's dirty :D) and Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go belongs to Wham.**

**NOTE: Mike and Tina aren't together. Quinn and Finn aren't together. Puck and Lauren aren't together. But Lauren is still awesome.**

"Rache, you made it!" Santana greeted cheerily as Rachel was dragged inside the ex cheerio's house.

"Only by brute force." Muttered Rachel. She was set free as soon as Santana had locked the door.

"Nice outfit!" Santana complimented as she went down the hall and turned into the lounge room. Rachel sighed and followed Santana.

"I don't have any stuff here!"

"You can borrow some of my stuff." Santana waved her diva friend off and Puck dragged her up the stairs to Santana's room (Wasn't his first time there) to get some sleeping stuff.

"So, Rache... why are you so weird about sleepovers?"

"None of your business." Rachel snapped as she pulled out some pyjamas and a spare pillow.

She was looking at the sleeping bags when Puck pulled her around.

"Uh, no sleeping bag. Sorry Ber-ber." Puck grinned.

"Uh, why?"

Puck didn't answer.

"Does Brittany wet the bed?" Rachel asked randomly.

"Uh, I hope not, I'm sleeping next to her. And only you can't have a sleeping bag."

"What the- you know what? Over it. Whatever. Let's just get this nightmare over and done with."

Puck let himself have a small smile at how much Rachel was learning to get over things and then was back to being bad ass.

Downstairs, all the glee clubbers had arrived and instead of running crazily around like they had at Rachel's party, they were all setting up beds and sitting down – _but _(There's always a but – especially in Puck's mind) they were giggling loudly and chatting obscenely.

An hour later, Rachel was starting to feel uncomfortable in her dress, so she left the party area to get changed. As soon as she walked into the bathroom, she started to unzip the back of her dress.

"Now before I do more, you will have to leave Noah." Puck groaned and came out from behind the toilet.

"I was gonna see Berry parts." He whined as Rachel directed him out of the room.

"You too Santana." Santana also groaned and jumped out of the cupboard. Once Rachel had thoroughly checked the whole bathroom, she got changed into one of Santana's rare huge black t-shirts and some grey tracksuit pants.

When she came out, there was wolf whistling. Sure, Rachel looked damn fine in tight clothes and mini skirts but when she was in relaxed clothing she looked so natural you could die.

She sat down in between Quinn and Brittany in the glee club's egg shaped circle but leaned back when she saw the bottle in the middle.

"Relax, Rache, it's not spin the bottle yet. It's song dares. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to perform a song of the first persons choice." Santana explained. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Puck.

"Mmm! Okay, sing Wake Me up Before You Go-Go!"

Puck groaned. Great! Feel good gay 80's music: totally his thing.

After an embarrassing performance filled with laughter, Puck growled and sat down.

"What's the matter, doggy?" Asked Brittany sweetly. "You wanna treat? I'll get you a treat."

Rachel giggled as Brittany got up, completely serious about the treats, and headed into the kitchen.

Puck span the bottle with an expert flick. It went round and round, whizzing so fast no one could hope to know where it would land. All of a sudden, it started slowing down and it stopped in between Rachel and Quinn.

"Mmm!" Puck imitated Santana poorly. "What about you sing... My Humps? BUT you have to sing it like two girls would, not like a guy and a girl would." Rachel glared at Puck, while Quinn just internally smiled and also glared, while she and Rachel got up.

"A performance is a performance." Rachel decided as she stalked over to the stereo, giving Puck looks that could kill. Brittany walked back in and shoved a dog treat in Puck's mouth causing Rachel and Quinn's performance to start with laughter.

"What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?" Quinn began, laughing, while Rachel sent Puck more knifes.

"You're breaking the rules." Puck mouthed.

"I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk," Realizing it was a performance and she played by the rules, Rachel began to pump. Just a little. It wasn't that big. But she was an actor. It didn't count. Right? _Right?_

"Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps

Check it out" Rachel began walking around the girls. Brittany was back and grinning alongside Santana.

"I drive these sisters crazy,

I do it on the daily,

They treat me really nicely,

They buy me all these ices.

Dolce & Gabbana,

Fendi and that Donna

Karan, they be sharin'

All their money got me wearin' fly

Brother I ain't askin,

They say they love my ass 'n,

Seven Jeans, True Religion's,

I say no, but they keep givin'

So I keep on takin'

And no I ain't taken

We can keep on datin'

I keep on demonstrating." Rachel walked around, a semi-innocent look on her face, shaking her hips and raising her eyebrows, not even knowing what she was doing. _Acting. _She told herself. _That's all it is._

"My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)

You love my lady lumps (love),

My hump, my hump, my hump (love),

My humps they got you," Rachel stopped for a moment to let Quinn take over.

"She's got me spending, oh" Rachel stepped in front of Quinn, slightly sticking her... lower humps out. Quinn's pulse quickened as Rachel backed into her.

"Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me."

"She's got me spendin', oh" Quinn could barely sing the line as her eyes 'accidentally' wondered down to Rachel's backside. She was going to have to find more words to explain Rachel's fine... whatchamacallit.

"Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me"

"What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?" Quinn was actually wondering in her mind.

"I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump." Rachel giggled as she turned around. How was she allowed to do this? She wasn't. That was the problem. Puck got her insane and out of control.

"What you gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?"

"I'm a make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream

Cos of my hump ha, my hump, my hump, my hump, what.

My hump, my hump, my hump ha, my lovely lady lumps

Check it out"

"They say I'm really sexy,

The girls they wanna sex me.

They always standing next to me,

Always dancing next to me,

Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.

Lookin' at my lump, lump.

You can look but you can't touch it,

If you touch it I'ma start some drama,

You don't want no drama,

No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama

So don't pull on my hand girl,

You ain't my man, girl,

I'm just tryn'a dance girl,

And move my hump."

"My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My lovely lady lumps, lumps

My lovely lady lumps, lumps

My lovely lady lumps, lumps

In the back and in the front, lumps

My lovin' got you,"

"She's got me spendin', oh"

"Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me."

"She's got me spendin', oh"

"Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."

Rachel ended the song with a clap and one more eye knife towards Puck.

"Alright. My turn now."

Rachel sat down as if a second ago she hadn't been shaking her butt in everyone's face. She didn't feel like that, but hey, she was a good actor when she needed to be.

Puck grinned. "I think we can play a different game now."

"Ugh! No fair." Rachel moaned but listened to what Puck was about to say.

"Spin the bottle?" He grinned.

"Uh, no. Spin the bottle never ends well. I refuse to play. I'm going to bed."

"What bed?" Mike Chang chuckled. Rachel turned so quickly on her foot that it was like stop animation. One second she was facing away from the group, the next she was facing them head on, a scarily icy look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Rachel spat. Santana, who had been chuckling along with Mike until Rachel had turned, gulped silently. But she was going to win that bet. Not only would she get 70 bucks, she would also get... Santana grinned. "Just choose someone to share a bed with."

Puck, Santana, Quinn and Mike stepped forward smiling.

"Ummm..."

**Who's she going to choose? I actually have no idea, so please give me ideas! Should it be one of the four or another character like Brittany or Sam? NOT FINN! NEVER FINN! Anyways, reviews are love! R&R and maybe I'll update quicker! Whenever I get those emails saying I have reviews, I get hyper and hyperness equals inspiration and inspiration equals quicker writing! Online tofu and cookies to you all (Let me know when that gets tacky)!**


	4. Find Rachel

**Hey all you fan fiction crazies! What's up in your worlds? I wanna know! That sounded a bit creepy... moving on. Wasn't Quinn a bitch to Rachel in Original Song? I forgot to talk about it last chapter. Can't believe we have to wait till April for more glee. **** I hope you're not mad at me for taking so long, and for the darkness at the end of the chapter. And for the person I chose. So, we'll agree and agree and nothing will be bad. HA! I kid, I kid. Hope you like the chapter. OH! I almost forgot.**

**DISCLAIMER: There were huge bits of Finchel in season 1 and 2 and sadly more to come. How could I own glee if that is true? **

**There we go! Now, over to Santana's party.**

Rachel looked over the hopeful faces. Why were they so eager?

.

It would be weird to sleep in the same bed as Puck, but he had a natural heat that would keep her warm. Plus, he slept shirtless.

.

Rachel internally scolded herself and then moved on to Mike.

.

She didn't know him that well and though he seemed eager, she assumed it would be kind of awkward to bunk up with someone you barely know. But, he had an ever better chest than Noah (Though his arms didn't compare) and also slept shirtless. The diva didn't bother scolding herself as she moved on to Quinn.

.

Quinn? Who had tortured her for years, sending her through a world of torment? The girl who hated her and constantly reminded her of how worthless she was?

.

_Wait a second! _Rachel thought to herself. _You were grinding up against her a minute ago like it was the most normal thing in the world! And she stood up for you on Facebook. Probably just because Finn did though._

.

Santana? Well, they were friends and she supposed it wouldn't be awkward if they slept in the same bed. Friends did that, right? She wasn't very sure; she had only slept in the same bed with Kurt and Mercedes, and rules were kind of different with them.

.

"Uh, Rachel?" Santana's mocking voice pierced Rachel's thoughts.

The diva blushed. How long had she been thinking? She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the other girls.

.

"Uh, I guess Santana." Santana grinned while Puck, Quinn and Mike sighed.

.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Rachel asked. Everyone shrugged and Rachel looked back at them all in disbelief. However, just then, Sam (Who no one had noticed leave) came back into the lounge room holding a flowing chocolate fountain.

.

"Sick!"

"Awesome."

"Wait, what about Rachel?" Quinn asked. "She's a vegan."

.

"Not anymore. Just a vegetarian. It's a _long _story but the other day I tried making a dairy free soufflé and it failed epicly, so I decided I could take it down a notch." Rachel explained as she grabbed a smore and a marshmallow and dipped it in the fountain.

.

"Seriously?" Laughed Santana. "You gave up one up one of your epics for a soufflé?"

Rachel blushed again, after her last one had just faded.

.

"Awesome!" Santana laughed as she grabbed a strawberry and covered it in chocolate.

Rachel's blush subsided and she grabbed another marshmallow.

.

When they had finished off the fountain and fruit, most of them were still hungry.

"I'll go up to the shops." Rachel offered.

.

"You can't go. It's too dangerous." Mike said. Everyone looked at him strangely, wondering why he was so protective over Rachel. "Because you might try to run away. That's the danger."

.

Everyone accepted this and moved on. "I'll go instead." Puck offered. Rachel sighed. She had planned to escape but Mike and his elephant memory had ruined any chance of that.

Puck came back ten minutes later with three plastic bags.

"You owe me twenty bucks, Satan." Puck muttered as he set down the bags on the couch.

.

"You still owe me from the time I stripped." Santana reminded the mohawked boy.

"Ew, San! I'm quickly loosing my inch of respect for you." Rachel made a face.

.

"Honestly, what is with you? One minute you're nice and the next you're mean." Puck shook his head.

"I think it's hot." Santana commented.

"You think everything's hot." Quinn rolled her eye as she scooped out ice cream into bowls for chocolate sundaes.

.

"Ooh, I'll have M'n'M's in mine." Rachel grinned.

.

"For someone who eats so much, you're too skinny." Santana commented, slapping Rachel's thigh.

.

The brunette diva jumped up as quick as lightning and grabbed Santana's arm, twisting it behind Santana's back. It was a reflex. A very, painful reflex. Santana shrieked and turned to Rachel, who had suddenly disappeared.

.

Quinn looked around, took in what had just happened and shrieked too.

.

Meanwhile, Puck was going after Rachel. He searched through all the rooms until he heard gasping coming from one of the closets. He opened the door and closed it quickly when he saw Rachel.

.

She wasn't crying like he would have thought. She cried all the time. No, Rachel Berry was on the floor of Santana Lopez's closet with her eyes squeezed shut, wheezing instead of breathing, holding her chest tightly.

.

"Rache!" Puck exclaimed, kneeling down to examine Rachel.

Rachel opened her eyes.

"Puck." She wheezed. "What are you _doing _here?"

.

"Shut up. _Breathe._" Puck rubbed Rachel's back and softly massaged her throat. Rachel calmed down a bit and rested her head in between her legs.

.  
"What got you like this? Why did you attack Santana?"

.

Rachel's head snapped up.

.

Downstairs, Finn was consoling a freaked out Quinn (Who quite frankly would prefer being consoled by Rachel).

.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany whispered.

"I just want to find out what's with Rachel. But damn, my arm hurts."

"I'm sure she could have hurt you more." Quinn said rudely. Santana looked back at icily.

.

"I'm going to go and find Rachel." The Latina stood up and raced upstairs before anyone could stop her.

.

She searched just as Puck had. Unlike Puck, Santana was about to give up, when she heard Puck saying very loudly "Shut up." And then something else. She followed the voices to her upstairs closet.

.

Santana opened the closet door to see Rachel's head snapping up to glare at Puck. Hearing the door creak, Rachel and Puck turned to see who had opened the door.

.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Rachel sighed wearily.

"Rachel was about to tell me why she attacked you and then _you _came in!" Puck hissed. Rachel smacked him.

.

"I wasn't going to tell you. And I didn't attack Santana. I just freaked out and my self defence training kicked in. I apologise." Rachel sighed again and tried to stand up. Puck held her down, causing her to pinch him hard. He shrieked in a very high voice.

.

Santana smirked for a split second before turning back to Rachel.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with not wanting to come to this sleepover?"

.

"Do you really want to know?" Rachel gave the iciest look she could, hoping Puck and Santana would leave her alone. But they both nodded, trying not to look into the diva's eyes.

.

"Fine. But you can't interrupt me." Rachel sighed. She didn't like to go back on her word.

.

"When I was 14, I was invited to my first big sleepover. I didn't realise there were high school seniors there, but I didn't really mind. I'd never met any before, so it was kind of exciting. I got to the party and it was normal at first, but then the seniors got there. They brought beer and everyone got drunk. All my friends, _yes I had friends, _were drunk. I was the only one who wasn't. We were all sharing a big mattress and I was next to one of the seniors." Puck sucked in a breath but Rachel ignored him to continue.

.

"He was really drunk, but I kind of had a crush on him, so I talked to him the whole night. When we got into bed, he kept getting closer and I kept moving away. He got more annoyed by the second, so he pulled me closer. I tried to get away but he was too strong. I tried to scream but he put a hand over my mouth. He kissed me a few times. I don't know what he was going to do – I don't like to think about it – but I kicked him in the shin and ran away before he could do anything else."

.

"Who the hell is he?" Puck grunted from behind his clenched teeth.

"I don't know." Rachel said honestly. "But can we just stop talking about it?"

.

Rachel got up before they could answer. Puck grabbed her arm.

"Are you kidding me?"

.

Rachel shook off Puck's arm. "No." Rachel ran down the stairs and began walking home.

"Stupid really. I shouldn't be walking home alone." Rachel said to herself.

.

"Oh come on. Being smart is never fun." Chuckled a voice from behind the brunette. Rachel turned around and gasped.

.

"Oh my god."

.

**OMG! **_**So **_**not comedy. Who is the chuckling voice who sounds creepy? Did you guys guess who Rachel would choose and/or why Rachel was scared of sleepovers? Plenty of questions to answer Let me know in the reviews. R&R = love!**


	5. Now You Know

**Don't indulge in the hating of me! The fricking Internet was down! Damnation. I need more reviews! Oh that sounds so bratty but I do, I do! It's a never-ending cycle: no reviews make me sad, make my writing bad, with leads to less reviews! So even if this is a bad chapter, please be nice so that my writing gets better! I don't know who you were expecting this dude to be... but I wanted to make this chapter happy, not depressing like the last one. Yeah... I dipped deep into the scary pit. But I'm back in normal land. BTW it's really hard to build up relationships with all the characters so there won't be Faberry, Pezberry, Puckleberry or Cherry in every chapter... but I'll try to cram in lots of some sort of Berry goodness. Oh and one more BTW: there is a lot of talking in this chapter... I'm sorry! But there's a reason. You'll find out at the end of the chapter. I hope it makes up for the boring crap.**

**Disclaimer: At some point, Brittany did not have at least three lines in each episode. OMG THE HORROR! So you see, I do not own glee. I'm a rhymer (if that's a word)!**

**Here you go:**

"Michael! You scared the fu- uh, the frick out of me."

"Nice dodge." Mike chuckled. "What was with the freak out?"

"Long story. Don't want to talk about it." Rachel waved Mike off.

"Okay. We won't talk about it then." The boy was suddenly right beside Rachel, a grin still fixed on his face. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

"So, is there more to this vegan thing?" Asked Mike, eager to talk.

"Yeah. I guess I was kind of sick of missing out on everything. I've been kind of... I guess you could say _dipped _into all these different passions – drawing, painting, sports, stuff like that – but I never really found a hobby that I can just enjoy instead of being all high maintenance. I never thought about cooking as a hobby but when I started, there weren't any nice recipes. I've lived my whole life as a vegan but I never really thought _why. _I guess I did it to be different but I'm already different enough being myself."

"That's a lot more complicated then I would have thought."

Rachel blushed. "Sorry. As you know, I tend to go off on tangents that are not necessarily interesting."

"That's fine. I think its cute." Mike chuckled.

"I seem to be very humorous to you tonight. Will you stop or are you doing it to annoy me?"

"I don't understand that question. I laugh because you are funny." Mike stated. "And hot."

Rachel's blush came back. "Red is not an attractive colour on me Michael. Why must you flatter me?"

"Cause you deserve it."

They were quiet for a while.

"I'm hungry." Rachel said randomly.

"After all that chocolate? Well, there's a 7 eleven up near here – unless the sight of Slurpies is too frightening for you."

"No, I've got a need for something fruity – and I'm not scared of slurpies. Don't worry, Michael. I don't expect you to buy a fruit snack for me at this late hour. I'll eat at my house."

"Can I get a piece of that action?" Mike wondered, trying to keep his eyes on the ground.

"Of course. I'll never deny the chance to be a hostess. My house is just up here."

"I remember, remember? The infamous alcohol bash. That's why I'm walking you home. Because you're too smart to banish me."

"Banish? I'm rubbing off on you Michael."

It was Mike's turn to blush as they turned into Rachel's front garden.

"I forgot how big your house is." The boy commented as his eyes stretched over the big house.

Rachel said nothing as she led the way through her front door.

"I'll be right back." Rachel called from the kitchen. Mike hadn't even noticed her leaving the huge lounge room. He sat gingerly on the couch, not wanting to mess up the carefully arranged plush pillows.

"Turn on the TV if you'd like." Rachel called again.

Mike did so, flicking through channels. "Nothings on except old sitcoms and slasher flicks." He mumbled to himself.

"Put on _Pirates of the Caribbean_." Rachel said from the doorway, wiping her hands on a hand towel.

"Which one?" Mike said coolly, trying to cover up the fact that she'd really scared him.

"My favourite's the third." The boy put it in the DVD player and waited.

Rachel came in with a platter of fruit. She put the tray on the table. Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Just frozen grapes?"

"You can grab other stuff if you want."

Mike shook his head as he played the movie.

"Can you pause it for a sec please?"

"Sure." Mike did as Rachel had asked. "Why?"

"I'm just going to make some drinks. Want one?"

"What are you offering?" Mike inquired.

"Not alcohol! I... not that you, um, were asking for it. I mean, you're responsible, you wouldn't do that. But you... you might have been and I was just making sure. You might want... you might want a milkshake or something, I have that. Or a hot chocolate? I don't know! But no beer or wine or anything, nothing like that, I'm telling you. Oh, god I'm being offensive, I'm so sorry. And I said god, you might not be religious. Why am I obsessing over everything? Oh, now I'm talking to myself-"

"You're taking too much."

Mike leant in quickly and kissed Rachel lightly on the lips. She closed her eyes, so Mike kissed her harder. She responded, her lips mashing against his at a fast paced rhythm. The boy pulled the diva onto his lap and placed her arms around his neck.

Mike's hands held her in place at her waist. He felt his arms moving of their own accord, pulling Rachel closer into him. His right hand went up and stroked her back. Suddenly Rachel pulled back and jumped up. "I can't... I can't do this. I'm too confused."

Mike got up and walked over to her slowly. "Confused about what?"

_Santana, Puck, Quinn and you._

"Just stuff. I need to work some stuff out."

"Okay." The boy looked deflated. "I've got to go."

He rushed out before she could stop him. Just as he walked out through the back door, Santana came in through the front.

_Like an exchange. One hottie for another. Holy shoot, what is wrong with me?_

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, shock washing over her.

"I followed you home. I was worried. Streets, at night. Stuff like that."

"Oh."

"I saw you and Mike."

"Oh. _Oh! _I just... I don't know."

_Why do I feel so guilty? I'm not Santana's girlfriend._

"No, you don't have to apologise." Santana smiled, as if she were doing Rachel a favour. That was when the diva snapped.

"No, I don't! I'm not your property, or your girlfriend. I don't have to say sorry just because I kissed a guy I like! I don't have to apologise, you should! You can't just sneak into my house and spy on me. Or is that what friends do? Just trying to protect me? Or control me?"

"No. I'm not." Santana said simply. "You know what."

"Santana."

"Rachel?"

"I'm not in the mood for games. Is there another reason why you followed me home?"

"I wanted to find you."

"Why?"

"You _know!"_

"I _don't!_"

"Fine. I'll show you."

For the second time that night, Rachel was full on kissed. Santana wasn't like Mike – she didn't start out small or wait for a sign. She just dived head first into full on make out.

Before she knew it, Rachel was kissing back. This kiss was slower than the one she had with Mike – but she couldn't tell if it was better.

Santana brought her back from her thoughts by softly biting Rachel's tongue. Nothing could stop the moan that came out from Rachel Berry's lips just then.

It was low. It was soft. And it made Santana pull back. Rachel immediately regretted it. Santana smirked and got up. She walked behind Rachel and softly purred in her ear:

"Now you know."

The front door closed.

"I'm a slut." Rachel said to herself out loud. "A no good, mangy, slut."

**OMG! Rachel said SLUT! Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens next... I'll try to update quicker now... but you never know – the damn internet is pretty shifty. ILY! Please more reviews! Buh bye!**


	6. Spoil My Fun

**I'm still feeling awful about taking so long – even though it was the Internet's fault (I probably shouldn't say that too much because I swear the computer is watching me with its beady little camera eye) – but it's a Facebook chapter! Yay! I don't know if I've already talked about this but has anyone noticed that all the chapters are named what Santana says in the chapter? So she has to be in every chapter! Yaaaaaaay! Oh and I also noticed that in chapter four (I think it was that chapter) Rachel referred to Quinn and Finn being together, sorry that was a mistake because in this they're not together.**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? I don't own glee. At. All. M'kay?**

**.**

_FACEBOOK_

**Brittany S Pierce: **My doctor said my cat might have ADD. Anyone know what that means?

**Artie Abrams: **Attention Deficit Disorder.

**Brittany S Pierce: **So... my cat's attention and this order of fries. And I can't have fizzie?

**Artie Abrams: **Never mind.

**Brittany Pierce: **But my cat wants fizzie drinks! I get hurted if he doesn't get it.

**Artie Abrams: **It's not like that! And what happened to your name?

**Brittany Pierce: **I have to hide from Britney Spears.

**(Lauren Zeiss likes this)**

**Santana Lopez: **Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

**Santana Lopez: **knows something. Does Rachel know too?

**Rachel Berry: **I assure you Santana I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about.

**Finn Hudson: **Huh? I'm confused.

**Quinn Fabray: **As always.

**Sam Evans: **Burn!

**Rachel Berry: **Can you please move this conversation elsewhere?

**Santana Lopez: **Nope. I posted on your wall for a reason. ;D

**Rachel Berry: **You're evil, Santana.

**Brittany Pierce: **is fergilicious.

**Rachel Berry: **is happy for Brittany. :D

**Mike Chang: **We're lacking some serious guy talk here.

**Rachel Berry: **Who said we need guy talk?

**Finn Hudson: **Anyone awesome.

**Rachel Berry: **That is sexist.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What the hell Rache, why did you delete my comment?

**Rachel Berry: **Cussing is not permitted on my page.

**Finn Hudson: **Wow it really isn't. Are you just going to delete all swear words on your page?

**Rachel Berry: **That's the plan.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Oh you are so going to pay for this Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **I have told you before STOP calling me Berry or YOU'LL pay!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Oh, I'm really scared.

**Mike Chang: **Puck wants you to un-block him, Rae.

**(Santana Lopez and 11 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry: **He wants a lot of things. (sigh) Fine!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hey babes I'm back.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm surprised at you Noah, you haven't made a crude remark about my earlier comment.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Ummmmm... what?

**RACHEL BERRY'S FACEBOOK MESSAGES:**

**Quinn Fabray:**

Hey Rachel,

Wanna catch up this weekend? I want to make things right between us.

-Quinn

**Rachel Berry: (Re-catch up)**

Hello Quinn,

It would be very nice to catch up and I'm glad you want to make things right between us. I've always thought we could patch things up. Saturday alright?

-Rachel

**Quinn Fabray: (Re-re-catch up)**

Saturday's awesome! Meet you at Dermocellis at 11am.

**Rachel Berry: (Re-re-re-catch up)**

See you there.

-Rachel

**Quinn Fabray: **has a killer of a stoumach ache.

**Rachel Berry: **Try drinking some carbonated beverages, resting your feet at a higher level than the rest of your body and putting a water bottle on your abdomen to give temporary pain relief.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks.

**Rachel Berry: **I have some Aloe Vera Juice that can soothe it instantly if you want me to bring it round.

**Quinn Fabray: **That would be great because I have lots to do today.

**Rachel Berry: **Be there in ten.

**Santana Lopez: **since when are you the healing girl?

**Rachel Berry: **Since I took a 3 month first aid training class at age 12.

**Santana Lopez: **strange.

**Rachel Berry: **I like to think of it as a life skill, thank you!

**Santana Lopez: **whatEVER.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **i have some body parts that need rubbing. ;D

**Rachel Berry: **Shut it.

**Brittany Pierce: **I can help Puck I'm really good at rubbing.

**Artie Abrams: **No you can't Brit, trust me.

**Brittany Pierce: **Artie, you can't domino me!

**Tina Cohen Chang: **I think you mean dominate Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce: **ohhhhh but domino sounds so COOL!

**Tina Cohen Chang: **What Artie is doing to you is dominating you, which means he is speaking for you, telling you what to do and taking control over you, all against your will. Dominoes, what you're thinking of Brit, are black rectangles with white dots that fall over in a row.

**Brittany Pierce: **...

**Artie Abrams: **I am not dominating her. I just don't want to lose her to the masculine arms of Noah Puckerman.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I'm your bro, wheelchair, I wouldn't steal yaw girl!

**Artie Abrams: **alright. I trust ya.

**Sam Evans: **holy shoot, I've missed _everything!_

**Rachel Berry: **Not really, Sam. Just objectifying chit chat against women.

**Mike Chang: **we still on for halo this weekend?

**Sam Evans: **for defs. Oh but don't bring your girlfriend this time, no offence tina.

**Santana Lopez: **Sam, no offence but you suck.

**Sam Evans: **wait, what was the point of saying no offence?

**Sam Evans: **oohhhhhh. I get it.

**Rachel Berry: **Don't listen to her, Sam.

**Santana Lopez: **Why spoil my fun, Rae-rae?

**Quinn Fabray: **Because your fun is making us all swear. And if my mum hears, I'm dead.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **No, I do it for other reasons.

**Sam Evans: **Like what?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Lets just say there's a reason she doesn't have many friends.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah! What are you talking about?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **She's not a bitch cause she has no friends, she has no friends cause she's a bitch.

**Mike Chang: **MEAN GIRLS RIP OFF!

**Quinn Fabray: **Like you haven't done that before.

**Artie Abrams: **Wait, you've seen _Mean Girls? _Way to go, Mike!

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Objectifying!

**Artie Abrams: **Seriously woman, what's with you?

**Tina Cohen Chang: **I _have _a _name._

**Lauren Zeiss: **I curse Satan-a.

**Santana Lopez: **And I curse you back, Tubs McGee

**Lauren Zeiss: **I hate you.

**Santana Lopez: **I hate you more.

**Lauren Zeiss: **Doubtfull, stick figure.

**Santana Lopez: **Shut up blubber.

**Rachel Berry: **Everybody, shut up and leave my page!

**Brittany Pierce: **Rachel said shut up. My world is twisting.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **ha ha ha ha everybody has to check this out:

_.com/toddlertimes/how_much_is_that_doggy_in_the_window_

**Brittany S Pierce:** no fair! Rachel has a mini twin? i want one!

**Artie Abrams: **that's just Rachel when she was younger.

**Santana Lopez: **hey yr name is back 2 normal.

**Brittany S Pierce: **shhhhh! don't tell Britney!

**Mike Chang: **OMG! Ha! I just checked out the rest of your vids, all little berry moments!

**Rachel Berry: **Noah you are going to PAY!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I hope so... ;D

**Rachel Berry: **That is _it! _Everybody check THIS out:

_.com/friends/Noah_Puckerman/embarrassing_moments_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **not the bathtub!

**Rachel Berry: **You don't mess with Rachel Berry.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm back, glee clubbers! And Puck, you poor thing, you had a mohawk when you were THREE!

**Mercedes Jones: **Ooh, you're coming back to glee!

**Blaine Anderson: **Not just yet...

**Mike Chang: **can we focus on the puck embarrassing photos? Love later!

**Blaine Anderson: **Fine. Oh, wait, these are hilarious! Totally worth it.

**Kurt Hummel: **I meant I was back on Facebook.

**Mercedes Jones: **Ohhhhhhh.

**Rachel Berry: **It's okay Mercedes, we'll kidnap Kurt.

**Santana Lopez: **Ha, lets kidnap!

**Brittany S Pierce: **No! That's how I lost my name before!

**Sam Evans: **What are you talking about Brittany?

**Rachel Berry: **I think we should stop talking about this. I don't want to have to change my name.

**Quinn Fabray: **Hey Rachel, don't bring money this weekend.

**Rachel Berry: **I am bringing money. You are NOT paying for all of it.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh, not fair. Fine. But we're having chocolate!

**Rachel Berry: **I think I've had enough chocolate to last a lifetime! But okay.

**Santana Lopez: **Why are you flirting with my girl, Quinn?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **She ain't your girl, Satan!

**Mike Chang: **Not yours either, Puckerman

**Rachel Berry: **Everybody shut up.

**Mike Chang: **Language!

**Rachel Berry: **Watch out Mike, you're sounding like me again.

**Mike Chang: **Uh oh, you're still rubbing off on me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I don't like the way that sounds. You should be rubbing off on me.

**Rachel Berry: **You're disgusting Puckerman.

**Santana Lopez: **Not as disgusting as what I'm thinking. ;D

**Rachel Berry: **Get your gross mind OFF my page Santana Lopez!

**Santana Lopez: **Never!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Seriously, how m I sposed to resist making a crude comment?

**Quinn Fabray: **Try not being an asshole!

**Sam Evans: **Oh no she didn't!

**Mercedes Jones: **Seriously trouty, stop stealing my phrases!

**Kurt Hummel: **Ya don't mess with Cey-dees.

**Rachel Berry: **Or Rachel Berry. Got it Puckerman/Lopez?

**Santana Lopez: **Fine. I got it.

**Brittany S Pierce: **Why is Santana being anti bitch?

**Blaine Anderson: **Cause she's whipped.

**Santana Lopez: **You shut your mouth, Blay gay!

**Rachel Berry: **Language Santana!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Totally whipped.

**Lauren Zeiss: **Just like I had you when we were dating.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, you had him under control. That's a hard thing to do.

**Lauren Zeiss: **Maybe one day you will learn from me.

**Rachel Berry: **I would hope so.

**Santana Lopez: **Rache? Can I swear now?

.

**What'd you think? Funny enough? Lemme know – MORE REVIEWS! Please? Buh bye my little internet friends.**


	7. What Do You See

**HOLY CRAP QUINN! You did NOT just slap Rachel! I HAVE TO SEE THE PROM EPISODE! I've made a poll on who Rachel should choose. You can find it on my profile or whatever. Please go and tell me, cause it might affect my decision ! Also, I've written a one shot that's actually quite depressing, called 'Dreaming With a Broken Heart'. So please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

To tell the truth, she was very freaked out. How was she supposed to be calm? She was about to go on what would be called a 'date' by any of the gleeks that found out (which was why none of her glee friends could find out) with the girl who had tortured her for basically all of her high school life.

But then again, she had made out with Santana, a tormenter just as awful as Quinn, just a few days before. But she didn't like to think about that, much less refer to it as 'making out'. She didn't like to refer to it at all, actually.

It wasn't like she could _do _anything. She was already at Dermocilli's and she could see Quinn coming up down the road.

So if she wanted to keep her good mannered streak going, she couldn't run away. Quinn spotted Rachel and waved, a big smile on her face.

Rachel waved back, pushing her worries away from her mind and grinning. Quinn reached the table just as a waitress came to take their order.

After they had ordered the food, they sat down in an awkward silence.

"So, patching up." Rachel began.

"Yeah." Quinn said quickly. "I really want us to be okay."

"Me too." The diva agreed. "But how do we do it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Neither."

"Well, can we just consider us patched up?"

"Of course." Rachel smiled at the blond. She was feeling safer by the minute.

There were a few more minutes of silence.

"So what have you been doing since the sleepover?" Quinn asked lamely.

"Well, I just did homework."

"Rachel, that is SO boring!" Quinn laughed in response.

"Oh, I am offended!" Rachel scolded in mock horror.

The two girls laughed together and chatted more as the food came.

The rest of the morning and a part of the afternoon was spent slowly munching on food and talking incessantly.

Just when the 'date' was about to end, Rachel froze.

"Rachel, what is it?" Quinn asked, her laughter from their joke before subsiding. Rachel shuddered and then pointed behind Quinn.

Quinn turned around slowly, wondering what could get a seemingly confident diva frozen still and glaring. There, behind her, stood David Karofski, smirking.

"Karofski?" Quinn spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the dyke date. Didn't know you guys were on that team. Guess losers and teen mothers get together to form menaces to the society." Before his sentence sunk in, Rachel wondered if Karofski had swallowed a dictionary.

Then, the words came through rushing to her head – and mouth. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen up, you Neanderthal. You do _not _speak to _anyone _that way. And you do not speak about lesbians or gays that way. They are human beings and should be treated with respect. However, two girls can go out and have brunch without being heckled or yelled at. So turn around and walk away."

Karofski blinked a few times, his expression shell-shocked.

"Go on, leave!" Rachel yelled.

He turned on his feet and sprinted.

"Sorry about my outburst." Rachel smiled shyly. "I have to go. See you in glee."

Quinn bid Rachel goodbye with a smile.

There was a knock on Rachel's door.

"Come in." The diva didn't bother to look at who it was, expecting her dad's were putting the cat in her room, as they always did at 5:15pm (What? Her family was organised). She was lying on her bed in a dressing gown.

"Hey Barbra. What's up?" Rachel grinned at herself. Talking to a cat? She must have lost a screw – as always.

"Not much." Puck grinned from the doorway. Rachel jumped in surprise and fell off the bed. Puck's laughter was brought to a stop as Rachel threw a pillow accurately at his head.

"Your dad's asked me to bring up your cat."

"Why are you holding her with your jacket?" Rachel giggled.

"She bit me." Puck whined. Rachel threw a second pillow at him, not bothering to aim properly.

"Oh, Barb, I'm sorry!" Rachel cried as the pillow hit her cat's tail.

"You named your cat after Barbra Streisand?" The mohawked boy stared in disbelief. The girl shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you about that boy you told me and Satan-a about." Puck began.

"You're not really one to beat around the bush, are you Noah?" Rachel sighed, her voice going small. She finally got up and sat on the bed.

"No, not really." The boy gave a small smile. "I just... I don't want to leave it hanging like this. I'm really sorry that we acted so rude to you. If we had known..."

"I wouldn't want it to make a difference. Just cause I've had one bad experience doesn't mean I should get a special treatment. Besides, its all in the past."

Puck nodded. There was a (slightly awkward) moment of silence.

"Why are you wearing a dressing gown?" Puck asked, tugging on the side lightly.

Well, not that lightly.

The dressing gown came tumbling down, and fell at their feet. Rachel was just wearing her bra and underwear underneath.

There must have been ten seconds of Puck gawking and Rachel standing frozen still on the spot.

Then they snapped into action. Rachel pulled up her dressing gown and Puck turned right around and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could.

"Um, sorry. I didn't know you weren't dressed." Puck shuffled. For once, innuendoes escaped him. This was the perfect moment. He had just seen Rachel Berry's underwear (Black with gold stars was so Rachel – and _so_ hot). So why was he so awkward?

"Yes, I was feeling hot." Rachel blabbed and then bit her tongue.

_Oh, that's the _perfect _thing to say to NOAH PUCKERMAN!_

"Well, you definitely looked hot." That wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Rachel blushed. "Um, thank you?"

"Take it as a compliment, Rache." Puck chuckled (He found himself doing this a lot around Rachel).

"Well, I'm just going to go and get dressed." Rachel picked up some clothes off the end of her bed and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Puck looked at Rachel's books, and found that she had been writing in her diary and forgot to lock it, so he took the opportunity.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am a slut. I full on _KISSED _Mike (Well, he kissed me) and then Santana (Again, I was the kissee, not the kisser)!_

_I never thought I might be bisexual but I have feelings for both of them – and I think Noah and Quinn too. I went on a date with Quinn today, and I keep thinking about Noah as well._

_I can't have – or date – all of them. Can I choose? I don't think so. I think I'll just wait for maybe two more weeks, and see how I feel after then. Maybe I won't choose any of them... how should _I_ know?_

_Maybe_

Good thing Rachel was wearing loud shoes, otherwise Puck wouldn't have been able to close it in time.

He kept on her bed, cause it was too suspicious if he made too much space between him and the bed (And he wasn't used to not being around hot girl's beds).

The girl in question entered, wearing jeans and a blue singlet. Puck whistled in appreciation. Rachel cocked an eyebrow (thankfully she didn't blush cause that would ruin the effect), and sat on the bed next to Puck.

"How's Tess?"

"She's fine. Still a pain in the ass, but she's my sister." Puck shrugged.

"You really should have more regard for her. She could beat you in a dance contest any day."

"Not in a singing one though. She's got the voice of a devil."

"So has Santana, and she's still amazing." Puck slightly flinched, remembering what he had read. Thankfully Rachel didn't notice.

Suddenly Rachel grabbed a pillow and hit Puck over the head with it – and for a pillow, it was quite hard.

"Oh you did not just do that!" Puck grabbed another pillow and soon the air was filled with pillow feathers.

They both collapsed onto the bed.

"Ow, I'm on a book." Rachel groaned, rolling over – right onto Puck. Their faces were inches away.

They both started laughing, Rachel not bothering to move.

From the doorway, Mike watched this, and left.

**What thinky? Huh, huh? Okay, strange ending. But still, hope it's good! Buh bye. DON'T FORGET TO DO THE POLL AND CHECK OUT MY DWABH STORY!**


	8. Sorry!

Okay guys... I feel so ashamed that I have to write this!

I'm not going to be writing this story anymore. Humour is just not my thing. I prefer dark moody broody stuff. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I guess you'll never know who Rachel ends up with... ha ha I'm so evil! But I _am _working on a story right now, so please 'author alert' to me so you know when it comes out. Once again, sorry!

Bye!


End file.
